The present disclosure relates broadly to energy attenuating systems and devices, and more particularly for example, systems and devices for attenuating under-vehicle blast and aircraft slam-down impact forces. Such devices may include those integrated into seating systems for military aircraft, including but not limited to, fixed and rotary wing aircraft, and all ground vehicles, including tracked and wheeled vehicles of current or future designs, which function as crew and cargo transport and combat fighting vehicles. The technology field may further relate to energy attenuating systems in civilian transportation of all types, such as automobiles, trucks, buses, rail transport systems and commercial and civilian aircraft, ground vehicles for firefighters and other rescuer transport vehicles. Such energy attenuating systems or devices may help reduce impact loading resulting from crash, slam down, under-vehicle blast, and other events, on vehicle occupants, thereby improving survivability of, and mitigating injury to the vehicle occupants.